


Enlightening The Genius.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geniuses aren't experts at everything. Some of them even need to be enlightened, no matter how snarky they happen to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightening The Genius.

**Title:** **Enlightening The Genius** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 42** **4** **:** **Tell.**  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100   
  
**Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Geniuses aren't experts at everything. Some of them even need to be enlightened, no matter how snarky they happen to be... 

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=353&key=PEKELEKEfc11d5e466d56dfc3d65a90e284887e5)**

 

**Enlightening The Genius.  
**

Harry stormed into the backroom:  
“Whoever claimed customers are always right never met Severus-Bloody-Snape!”

“He's disparaging the tea?”

“He's disparaging _everything._ Why can't I ever please him, 'Mione?

“He's always been difficult.  You shouldn't take his attitude so personally.”

“I can't help it!  I'm in love with the bastard.”

“You should tell him.”

“This is a coffee-shop.  He's probably noticed we only make tea for him.  It's not rocket science and the bloke's a bloody genius.”

“Romance isn't potions, Harry.”

“You think he's _clueless_?”

“He could be.”

“Oh!”

“Harry, wait...”

“Can't.  Too busy plotting how to enlighten my genius, 'Mione!”

 


End file.
